Toadette And Vanellope
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What happens when you pair two cute, young humanoid girls with each other from kid friendly, cartoony kart racers? Well... you get an overdose of the cute fever. How much cute can you handle before you melt from all the sugary sweetness?
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And Vanellope**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wreck It Ralph and Mario already had a crossover... technically. What, with Bowser and the mushrooms, and the reference to Mario himself via name... but that's besides the point. The matter of the fact is, let the wave of Wreck It Ralph and Mario fanfic crossovers come in and wash the tide... or, whatever it is that does that. I don't know, I'm just writing a quirky fanfic about two cute young girl characters. So yes. And let it be certain that this unintentionally causes a spark... because Toadette and Vanellope Von Schweetz is my OTP of the year, all years. Or maybe it's Vanellope and Toadette... oh, who cares, I dribbled long enough. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Toadette was hanging out in the Mushroom Gorge, hanging around on the patch of smooth, green grass across the gorge containing three mushrooms, the entrance to the mountain to the left of her. Toadette sighed as she lowered her eyes, getting quite bored of the peaceful, beautiful weather.

"I'm getting kind of bored just hanging around here by myself." Toadette muttered to herself out of boredom as she let out a loud sigh, her hands resting on the grass. "Oh, if only I had a sweet, innocent but mischievous partner like me, maybe things could be fun again."

Suddenly, all of Mushroom Gorge began glowing brightly, with Toadette screaming as she was suddenly knocked out cold by a strange, cool presence, of which went on to engulf the Mushroom Gorge in nothing but pure whiteness.

* * *

In the world of Sugar Rush, in one of the many Sugar Rush cabinets across the world, particularly the one in Litwak's Arcade, President Vanellope Von Schweetz was getting bored herself, getting tired of seeing her fellow racers do nothing but bicker amongst each other. She watched from her rechristened castle, in her normal green outfit as she started walking back and forth.

"Ugh! I hate being the only one who's allowed to be mischievous and get away with causing trouble!" Vanellope exclaimed angrily as she tossed her arms in the air. "I miss the days when I was considered an outlaw for being a glitch! I mean, I don't miss it entirely, of course, but I wish I had the same sense of thrill!" She closed her eyes as she placed her hands inside her pouch. "Oh, if only something beyond my limitations would grant me this wish!"

As if on cue, the particular strange white force from nowhere suddenly overtook all of Sugar Rush. The denizens of the sugary world all screamed and fled in panic, with Vanellope's eyes widening as she was suddenly knocked out cold, being tossed by the force to the back of the room, falling on her face, with everything melting into whiteness. Of course, given that it was night time in real time, no one was in the arcade to notice the strange occurrence to Sugar Rush.

* * *

Toadette groaned as she got up, shaking her head as she blinked, getting up and looking around to see that she was back in the Mushroom Gorge, a weird rush going through her head. She regained her vision, only to spot a strange girl in front of her, the strange girl in particular being Vanellope.

"What the..." Toadette mumbled as she touched Vanellope's nose with her right hand, "Who the muffins are you?"

Vanellope slapped Toadette's hand away with her own right hand, placing it in her pouch. "I should ask you the same thing, mushroom head."

The two young females continued looking at each other, inspecting each of their bodies as they gasped, noticing how cute they appeared.

"Oh my gosh, you got sugary stuff all over you!" Toadette exclaimed, placing her hands on her face.

Vanellope clapped her hands in giddy, bouncing up and down. "Gee, all that pink really makes you stand out! It's cuter than most of the gals in Sugar Rush!"

Toadette blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Sugar Rush? What's that?"

Vanellope stopped bouncing as she stared blankly at Toadette, dropping her arms by her sides. "Wait, you seriously don't know what Sugar Rush is?"

Toadette nodded as she placed her hands behind her back. Vanellope sighed as she wrapped her right arm around Toadette. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette and Vanellope Von Schweetz continued chatting amongst each other as Vanellope was explaining the world of Sugar Rush to Toadette, who was in awe as she sat down on one of the plush bushes. Vanellope was standing up, posing vividly as she was helping describe the whole picture further.

"Wow. So this whole land of sugar you described... it's your sweet home, huh?" Toadette asked as she held her hands down on her pink dress, "And this is a video game, let alone an arcade game, right?"

Vanellope nodded as she placed her hands in her pouch, smirking. "You bet your mushroom, bucko!" She stuck out her tongue as she moved her hips back and forth. "Now, can you tell me what is this place, and where did you come from?"

Toadette placed her hands on her hips as she stood on her feet. "Well, I don't remember where I was born, but I mostly live here! And this is the Mushroom Gorge!' She tossed her arms in the air, reveling in the nice cool breeze as she turned around, revealing the grassland to Vanellope. "This place isn't as sugary as you described, but there's a lot of grass here! And plenty of mushrooms!" She pointed at the gorge they were next two, which had two bouncy red mushrooms and one lone, non bouncy green mushroom in the middle.

Vanellope whistled as she turned back to Toadette. "Wow. I guess that describes why you look so much like a mushroom!" She then tilted her head to the right as she asked, "Now, can you tell me what video game this is, and for what arcade cabinet?"

Toadette chuckled sheepishly as she touched her fingertips together. "Well, actually, this isn't for the arcade at all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Vanellope continued looking at each other as they were still in the Mushroom Gorge, having discussed their origins for quite some time.

"So, are we gonna have an actual adventure together, or what?" Vanellope asked, her hands inside her pouch.

Toadette nodded her head as she widened her arms apart. "Well of course, silly! The question is... where?"

The two young girls looked at each other curiously again as they pondered, both of them placing their hands behind their backs as they looked at each other.

Vanellope's stomach grumbled, with Vanellope looking down as she smiled, looking back up at Toadette. "Wanna go get a burger?"

Toadette's stomach grumbled in unison, with Toadette gleefully giggling as she clapped her hands together. "Oh boy, do I! Let's go to the Coconut Mall!" She then grabbed Vanellope by the right arm, the two heading towards the southern direction, with Toadette flying in the air via her spinning pink pigtails, leaving behind the Mushroom Gorge.

"Wow! I didn't know you were capable of flying!" Vanellope exclaimed as she held on to both of Toadette's hands with her own hands.

Toadette giggled as she glanced down at Vanellope. "Well, I practiced a lot with my pigtails! It's quite easy once you get the hang of it!"


End file.
